Just wanna watch TV
by CutiPrincess
Summary: Carlos is bored and horny, so he goes to his boyfriend who wasn't so happy to be dragged away from TV


_I really should be studying -_- I'm in the middle of my tests! And I have Math today! I'm so gonna fail._

_I also wrote a sad short fan fiction on my English paper. It's a James/Lucy. I should try to re-write it and make it longer to post on here but I'm not sure about it. The title was "Didn't even get to say goodbye". Ok I'll stop now._

_Warning: This is M rated, it's just pointless smut._

_Disclaimer: I don't own BTR ok? We all know that's never gonna happen -.-_

_Enjoy:_

* * *

"James!" Carlos walked in the apartment and saw James and Kendall watching TV.

"What?"

"I'm bored"

"So what am I supposed to do about it? Just watch some TV babe."

"Fine" he joined them with his adorable pout on his face but just after a minute, "Jaaamiiieee! I'm boooreeed!" he continued with a whiney tone.

"I think he wants some attention Jamie." Kendall mocked.

"Shut it Knight!" he turned to Carlos "And not now I'm watching something."

"Come on Jaamees! Pleeaasee?"

"No."

"But Jaamiee!"

Kendall was enjoying the show but he couldn't help himself, "Yeah Jaamiee. Go on. You know you wanna!"

This earned him a punch on the shoulder from James. "Warned you."

"It was worth it." He said rubbing his shoulder.

After a few more whines and begs from Carlos James finally gave in and Carlos dragged him to their shared room. As soon as James locked the door he was attacked by Carlos but James held him in place.

"Uh uh. I'm missing that show cause of you. We're doing this my way."

Carlos watched him as he opened the drawers and got out 3 bandanas. Carlos moaned as his cock hardened in his jeans. Just the thought could make him come.

"Strip" James ordered. Carlos ripped off all the clothing and crawled onto the bed.

"Eager aren't we?" James teased as he saw Carlos on the bed without even waiting for the command. He moved to Carlos and used 2 bandanas to bind Carlos' arms to the bed. When he saw James move away without covering his eyes as usual he was confused.

"You forgot the third bandana."

"Nope. It's payback time."

James started to take off his clothes, making sure he took as long as possible. James smirked as he saw Carlos' dick twitch and his breathing increased.

"James, stop teasing"

"Why? If you're bored we should take as long as possible so it will last longer."

Carlos groaned in defeat as he just lay on the bed watching James. James was so perfect that when he finally got rid of all his clothes Carlos was already painfully hard

"James, touch me! Please."

But James ignored him and got the third bandana and used it as a blind fold. James kissed Carlos passionately and his mouth started traveling to Carlos' jaw, to his neck. He spent a whole 2 minutes sucking, biting and licking Carlos' neck and shoulders enjoying the delicious moans the Latino emitted. When he was satisfied with his work he moved to his chest giving Carlos' nipples all the attention they deserve. He kept moving south with the smaller boy squirming beneath him. When James finally reached the hard cock he just blew on it, wanting to see how much teasing The Latino could take.

"Fuck James! I swear if you don't touch me soon I'm gonna explode!"

"You're so cute when you're mad." Carlos opened his mouth to say something again but was cut off by his own moan. James' mouth was amazing around his dick. James held his hips down as he worked on him. After a few bobs Carlos was about to cum but James was fast to stop.

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL? I WA-AHH!" James entered Carlos with one rough thrust and rested there waiting for his little Carlitos to adjust.

"Y-You c-c-could have prepared me y-you know" He panted.

"Yeah I know."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later. Right now it's my turn."

"...Just move."

James pulled out softly and pushed back in hitting Carlos' prostate instantly causing Carlos' toes to curl as both of them moaned.

"James, harder. F-fuck. Faster."

James groaned and trusted his hips faster and pushed harder against Carlos hitting his prostate with every thrust. Carlos clenched his fists on every thrust moaning and arching his back as he wrapped his legs around James' waist.

James leaned in closer to Carlos to suck against his pulse point and pinching his nipples. "let go baby, I got you." He whispered against Carlos' ear and he nibbled on his lobe.

Carlos came with a shout of James' name without being touched. Watching his lover coming undone beneath him and the squeezing on his dick had James coming inside of his lover painting his insides.

He pulled out slowly and fell next to Carlos to catch his breath.

As soon as he had enough energy James straddled Carlos again loosing the bonds and removing the bandana from his eyes.

"I love you, Carlos" He told the small boy beneath him.

"I love you too."

James leaned down to kiss him but as soon as their lips touched there was a bang on their door.

"Keep him quiet James! I'm trying to do an essay next door!"

Carlos blushed and James chuckled. "I'll try Logan. It's not my fault he's so loud." He shouted through the door causing Carlos to blush deeper.

"Too much info dude!"

James smirked and reached down to jerk Carlos off knowing he was sensitive there right now.

"Ahh! J-Jaames!" Carlos moaned loudly. As soon as he realized he was being loud he bit his lips.

They heard Logan give us a frustrated groan and stomping away talking to himself about how he needs to move out.

James grinned as he turned back to Carlos.

"That was mean." Carlos told him.

"What? Upsetting Logan?"

"No, you know I'm sensitive after sex." He said with a pout.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later ok?" he promised him as he moved back next to Carlos pulling him close. Carlos nodded, closed his eyes and snuggled into James.

* * *

_I don't know, don't ask. I was aiming for some Kames or Kogan but Jarlos seemed to fit in better._


End file.
